Musical Misunderstandings
by Winter In Japan
Summary: Izaya s way of helping Psyche can be a bit on the naughty side. Specially since Psyche needs help to tell his lover about his innermost desires. TsuPsy, M for implied smut and coarse language.


**I wanted to write something more relaxed than the war plots i am working with, so i came up with this, a songfic. I hope you like it. **

**The song is "Sexting" by Blood on the dancefloor. I generally despise that kind of music, but this song is incredibly catchy, and it seems like Izaya wrote it /shot**

**Ok, no.  
>On with the fic!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Iza-nii…"<em> Said the White-and-pink clad man with pink eyes to his older brother.

The informant raised his gaze with irritation; he found his little sibling amusing, yet at this moment, he was bored to death and he did not felt like helping him with his foolish problems.

"_What do you want, Psyche?"_

The bright pink eyes of the younger Orihara were clouded with tears.

"_I...I need your help, Iza-nii, I want to do something, but I don´t know how to do it and…and…"_ He sniffled out of sadness _"I need you to help me but I am really ashamed and I don´t know what to do and…"_ He started to cry soundly in Izaya´s lap.

The older looked at him with frustration _"Just tell me already!"_ he said with a hiss _"I don´t have the whole day!"_

Psyche breathed deeply and fidgeted a bit, still ashamed and sad_ "I want to…to tell Tsu-chan that I want to…to…to..you know, the things that people do when they are in love and..are alone..and.…get naked..."_

Izaya laughed at his brother´s words _"Ara...so you want to tell Tsugaru that you want to have sex with him, don´t you?"_ The informant smirked at his brother, he started to think that his innocence was an interesting thing to play with as Psyche´s cheeks burned red and his eyes closed tightly

"_I..i mean yes! But…but! It is so naughty! And Tsu-chan is so correct and honorable that...maybe he wants to wait until we get married…"_ Psyche lowered his gaze and his shoulders, and sighed in defeat.

"_Oh, don´t worry about it, my little Psyche, I am sure that Tsugaru doesn´t think that kind of thing, he is still a Heiwajima, and you know that all of them are sexually frustrated fiends inside.."_ He said with a self-sufficient smirk in his face, joining his hands in a gesture of scheming.

"_Don´t be so mean Iza-nii!"_ the younger pouted _"Tsu-chan is really nice and serene! He doesn´t have that sort of thoughts and I am sure he…"_

"_He what?"_ Asked the informant _"He may be a bit more reasonable, and he surely is calm and confident, but I don´t think that he is that cold"_ He laughed softly again _"since he is so traditional, I bet he has some sort of collections of erotic paintings, maybe he even has some kink for bondage with rope…Samurai were known by their naughty habits in bed, you know?"_

The look in Psyche´s face was priceless; he was red as an apple, his mouth gaped and his voice was gone because of the sudden mental image of a dominant Tsugaru holding some sort of linen rope. _"IZA-NII! THAT´S BAD!" _he cried _"A-Are you going to help me or are you going to say that kind of nasty things to me for the whole day?"_ The strength of his words contrasted with his child-like gestures, yet Izaya knew that it was better for him to help Psyche; the younger was innocent, but he was as cunning and merciless as he was if angered.

Izaya nodded, the smirk still plastered in his face _"As a matter of fact, I have a nice idea, my little brother…see, you love to sing, and he loves music, so it would be nice if you invited him to one of your essays in the theater and sing him a nice song about it.." _He looked into the files of his computer and found a song in English; it was really catchy and playful, the rhythm sounded cute and nice, but the lyrics were dirty and overall mischievous.

Psyche dances a bit with the beat of the music; he did not understand the lyrics, which seemed to be in a foreign language. However, he loved the melody, and the music seemed quite nice _"Oh, it is really nice, Iza-nii, but what does it say?"_ He asked "_But I and Tsu-chan don´t know English, so how can we understand what I will be singing?"_

The older brother smiled with full force _"Oh, don´t worry about that, you just learn the lyrics and the notes, and I´m sure that Tsugaru will understand. I am your older brother, the great Orihara Izaya"_ he smirked out of arrogance _"You know that I won´t do anything to harm you" _He gave Psyche a copy of the file for his MP3 player.

Psyche bounced out of joy as he walked outside the big office _"I am sure of that, Iza-nii, and I will learn the lyrics, and maybe I am going to dance a bit with that nice rhythm!"_ He waved good-bye and Izaya looked at the screen; he was not going to hurt Psyche, he just was going to help him.

In a nasty way.

The scenario was a bit darker than usual; the lightning technicians had not fixed the main reflectors, and the background of the stage was incomplete. However, the man that was in the theater was happy as he practiced a song in a foreign language, along with a fast-paced choreography. He looked at the chairs and saw his older brother, who was there with his perpetual sneer. The idol, Psyche, looked everywhere for his lover.

"_Where is Tsu-chan? Will he arrive at time? Or maybe…maybe he didn't want to come!"_ he said in anguish "_Or maybe he got lost in the big city or Shizuo told him not to come or…or.." _Psyche started to weep and tremble, and Izaya sighed angrily at his little brother naïveté's. Then, he heard the sound of robes against the floor, and saw a tall, blonde man with a blue printed haori entering the theater. He looked somewhat tired, but he smiled at a relieved Psyche.

"_Tsu-chan!" Said the idol happily, "I am so glad that you´ve arrived! I wanted to show you a song with a really really important message! I chose it because it sounds nice and it´s really sincere!"_ He jumped a bit, animated. Tsugaru just nodded in agreement, a soft smile curving his lips; he sat in one of the chairs near the stage and waited. Psyche made a signal to the sound technicians and the strong and quick rhythm of an electropop song started to sound, joined with a Pac-man style theme.

Psyche started to pump his fist in the air as a chorus of voices sang. When he started to sing, Izaya made another signal to the people behind the stage and the translated lyrics of the song appeared in a black screen behind Psyche.

_Less than three  
>Is just a tease<br>Send those noodz  
>Make me drool<em>

_Hit me up  
>Make me cum<br>Wanna sext?  
>I'll show you some!<em>

Tsugaru looked at those lyrics, very surprised. Izaya chuckled; the words of sincerity and love that his little brother wanted to sing were, in reality, parts of a nasty song about sex. He really made the effort not to laugh at the lovely smile and the soft dance Psyche was making to such naughty music.

_Show me what ya got  
>On my lcd<br>Lets get down to it  
>So you can get down on me!<br>Cybering is so 1999!_

_You've got to be  
>Textually active<br>If you wanna  
>Be mine !<em>

_Cuz..._

The soft and well-prepared voice of Psyche sounded sultry against the microphone, his dance was as upbeat as the song, and it had many movements of some of the anime dances he loved. He was lost in his interpretation; he smiled and danced with all his energy and effort. Tsugaru, on the other hand, was blushing madly in his chair, feeling extremely awkward; he knew that Psyche wouldn´t sing that kind of songs, but he knew the lyrics, and he even had arranged a dance, if this was true, then Psyche just wanted to tell him that…

_i wanna fuck you hard!__  
><em>_I wanna feel you deep!__  
><em>_I wanna rock your body!__  
><em>_I wanna taste your sweet__  
><em>_I wanna fuck you hard!__  
><em>_I wanna feel you deep__  
><em>_I wanna ah! ah!__  
><em>_I wanna ah! ah!_

_Love me or hate but you want to fuck me__  
><em>_My love is unrestricted__  
><em>_You know you wanna lick this__  
><em>_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had you can mix em all together and i would still be twice as bad..._

The way Psyche moved, his dance was sweet and entraining, perfect for an idol such as him. His charming smile shone through his singing, and Izaya could not see a single reaction to the acts of the blonde man how blushed awkwardly and looked everywhere out of shame. It was funny for the informant, he controlled himself so he won´t laugh at the amusing sight; his little brother was singing about getting laid whiles his serene and mortified boyfriend looked like he was going to get out running anywhere. The older Orihara knew him well; Tsugaru was a calm man, who was afraid of touching Psyche, marked by the strange trauma of a limitless strength and the strict moral lessons of a traditional education.

_When I text its seckz! Sex! Sex!__  
><em>_You start to undress! Dress!__  
><em>_Poppin out your chest!__  
><em>_Send you a friends request!__  
><em>_Now I'm rocking on your top__  
><em>_and you know I just can't stop stop__  
><em>_make you drop__  
><em>_feel you up till I hit the spot__  
><em>_Cuz I can't take TAKE TAKE__  
><em>_ALL THIS WAIT! WAIT!__  
><em>_I'm so impatient__  
><em>_you got me waitin__  
><em>_Cut this shit!__  
><em>_Show your tits!__  
><em>_Flip it out on my sidekick__  
><em>_like quagmire on family guy__  
><em>_giggity! Giggity! All the time_

Psyche´s smile faded a bit when he realized the strange gestures of Tsugaru; he was ashamed and somewhat confused. The music was too loud? The lyrics were awful? His dancing was terrible? He felt his voice broke a bit when anguish stroke his heart. However, he kept on singing, and he saw the grinning face of his older brother in the room; the red-eyed man looked like he was about to explode, laughing. Psyche realized than, maybe, the whole song and the dance were just strategies to mock him, to make Tsugaru think he was some sort of pervert…

Psyche turned and saw the lyrics on the screen.

_i wanna fuck you hard!  
>I wanna feel you deep!<br>I wanna rock your body!  
>I wanna taste your sweet<br>I wanna fuck you hard!  
>I wanna feel you deep<br>I wanna ah! ah!  
>I wanna ah! ah!<em>

_love me or hate but you want to fuck me  
>My love is unrestricted<br>You know you wanna lick this  
>I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had you can mix em all together and i would still be twice as bad...<em>

Izaya stopped smirking; he saw as Psyche stopped singing and looked at the screen, where the lewd lyrics were being exposed. He saw the also confused expression of Tsugaru, who was kind of relieved to see that Psyche did not know what he was singing. Psyche got down of the stage, screaming to the sound technicians to stop the music; he looked angry, his cheeks were red and his pink eyes were glowing with anger as he walked towards Izaya.

"_Izaya! You are so mean! You made me sing a very dirty song to confess my wishes to Tsu-chan!"_ He said, "_Now he thinks I am some sort of whore or something like that! I saw him blushing and staring and..and…AND IT´S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_ The broken and loud voice of Psyche resounded in the theater as a soft mumble of fabrics moved near them. Psyche continued screaming insults and words to his older brother, until a soft hug from his back stopped him.

"_Now, now, my dearest Psyche, don´t let the jokes of your brother anger you, you wanted to tell me that you loved me beyond any nonphysical thoughts, isn´t it?" _The deep voice of the blonde whispered into his lover´s ear, making him shiver. Izaya looked into those eyes, and discerned a strange glow in them; determination, or maybe desire, but not anger.

And that scared him.

"_Oh, you see Psyche, don´t worry so much about it; it was just a little joke, nothing too heavy!"_ He said with a pretended confidence, _"I know that Tsu-chan would understand it, see? He is not even angry" _A low sneer escaped from the blonde´s lips, as he spoke _"True, I am not angry with Psyche, but with you, Orihara-san"_ The blue and the pink orbs looked at him with anger; yet, the blue eyes were more focused, their owner possessed by the righteous feeling of defending his lover´s happiness. Izaya looked down and saw a strange bulge in the white fabric if the yukata and giggled softly; he was always right; each Heiwajima was just a sexual fiend waiting to be awakened.

"_I think that Orihara-san would let us stay at his home after doing this"_ said Tsugaru _"he owes you some sort of apology, and I cannot think of a better one for this" _He purred. Psyche smiled brightly just to blush darkly a moment later _"So…you..and me…alone…and..oh.." _ The younger brother fidgeted a bit and took the hand of his lover; the two lovebirds walked outside of the theater mumbling things and smiling.

"_You´re going to fuck in my house? Who the hell gave you permission for doing that?" _ Izaya scream. The only answer he received was a glimpse of the sharp edge of a _tanto_, a samurai dagger that hung in the white belt of his brother-in-law. He swallowed a lump and decided to leave them alone.

He went outside to the streets of Shinjuku, wondering what to do now.

**Epilogue:**

"_Ahhh..ahhng..too..big..Tsu-chan is too big…nyaaa…so...good!"_ sounded the moans and words of Psyche, coming from the cell phone of his older brother. _"Thank you…Iza-nii!..this is..great..aaahhh~!"_ The hoisted voice and the lewd sound of flesh against flesh sounded from the little machine that Izaya hold near his ear _"Tsu-chan says that…nyah~!...i am..so tight!...aaaahhh~~!" _

After hearing that last moan, someone on the other side of the line hung the phone. Izaya looked into the sky, pale and surprised, thinking in how much did he envied noticed the excited reaction of his body and growled

"_I guess it is time to go into Ikebukuro.."_

* * *

><p><strong>I thought is not really <em>that<em> awesome.**

**This is made for someone _Adorkable_ who stalks me~ You know who you are~**


End file.
